1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile interior exhibit configured with a relief formed to replicate an automobile interior member and an interior cover covering the surface of the relief.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of conventional methods to exhibit a seat cover covering a surface of a pad member of an automobile seat include a known method in which, rather than a seat cover being exhibited alone, the seat cover is exhibited while covering a surface of a relief formed with a semicircular cross section. Specifically, an exhibit configured with a relief having a semicircular cross section and a seat cover covering the surface of the relief is known. Thereby, the seat cover can be exhibited in a manner emphasizing the texture thereof. Aside from the above, the examples of the conventional methods also include a known method in which a surface of a full-scale shape model of an automobile seat is painted to replicate an automobile seat.
Related Art 1 is known as an exemplary background technical reference relating to the present invention.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2003-241670
However, since the relief is formed to have a semicircular cross section in the first-described exhibit, it is difficult for viewers to visualize an actual automobile seat figure. Meanwhile, although this problem (present in the first-described exhibit) is resolved in the second-described exhibit that is configured with a full-scale shape model of an automobile seat formed to replicate an automobile seat, the shape model presents a problem of poor transportability. In order to resolve this problem, the shape model has to be compact. However, the smaller the shape model becomes, the more difficult it becomes to visualize an automobile seat in full-scale.